Kingdom of Sky
The Kingdom of Sky is one of the long-lasting kingdoms of royalty that have existed in secret since the earliest ages of mankind. History Early History Though the formation of the Four Legendary Kingdoms is largely unknown, the primary cause of their forming came from the super-ancient beings who once existed on Earth, who revealed great knowledge of the world such as medicines or technological innovations to a small selection of people. One of these groups were the original members of the Kingdom of Sky. Among the things the Four Legendary Kingdoms learned was the coming of five trials which would determine for the super-ancient beings if intelligent life still existed on Earth and were worthy to continue living. Along with the other kingdoms, the Kingdom of Sky vowed to maintain the necessary knowledge for completing the trials so that their descendants would be considered worthy, and be able to overcome the greatest trial of all; the Omega Event. Each of the original Kings were given territories befitting their title. Over the centuries, the Kingdom of Sky's territory expanded to include the majority of eastern Asia. While information and components relating to the first two trials, the Tartarus Rotation and the Return of the Dark Sun, would largely become lost over the years, the Kingdom of Underworld maintained the necessary knowledge for the Hydra galaxy trial. As the third trial was the completion of a series of ritualistic challenges to activate a signal to alert the super-ancients that intelligent life still existed on Earth, the Four Kingdoms would hold practice challenges during passing-bys of the Hydra galaxy, which they would come to call the Great Games of the Hydra. The Kingdom of Sky would provide their own four champions during each of the three Great Games in the earlier millennia of their rule. Before The Four Legendary Kingdoms During the late 20th century, Kenzo Depon inherited the title as the King of the Kingdom of Sky. Between 2006 to 2008, the Kingdoms of Land and Sea both undertook their own missions to complete the second trial, the Return of the Dark Sun. While the Kingdom of Sky is unconfirmed to have actively made their own attempts to take part, one of the nations under its rule, China, allied with Kingdom of Sea-aligned Commander-in-Chief's In Extremis Force to locate the necessary components and knowledge, suggesting the two kingdoms may have been allied to share the rewards. In 2016, eight years after the completion of the second trial, the Star Chamber within the Underworld opened, allowing the nine Golden Spheres to be retrieved. As this heralded the third trial, the Diverting of the Hydra Galaxy, King Anthony "Hades" DeSaxe of Underworld alerted the other Kingdoms of the development, with the fourth Great Games of the Hydra set to begin within the next month. Having been anticipating that the Chamber would open for nearly twenty years, Depon finalised the selection of his Kindgom's four champions (most of whom had been preparing for the Games for years) to participate on their behalf in the Games; his sons Tenzin and Renzin, a Gorkha and Jason Chen. The Four Legendary Kingdoms Many notable members of each of the Kingdom of Sky journeyed to the Underworld with a few of their trusted servants to watch the fourth Great Games of the Hydra; among the the Kingdom of Sky's representatives were King Depon and Geoffrey Yang. Along with the members of the other Kingdoms, the representatives of the Kingdom of Sea watched nonchalantly as the Champions struggled through the Challenges and the some of them, and their support teams, died. Notably, most of the Sky Kingdom's Champions died early on in the Games; Chen, for refusing to take part after being brought to the Underworld against his will was executed, the Gorkha perished in the Third Challenge, and Tenzin's death was requested by Gregory Brigham as his reward for winning the Third Challenge. That night, members of the Kingdom of Sky joined the other Royals in attending a banquet hosted by Hades, mingling and discussing the Games thus far. When Lily West took note of the coats of arms that each Kingdom had represented, Iolanthe Compton-Jones explained the meaning of the Kingdom of Sky's coat of arms and its motto to the Oracle. After all of the members of the Four Kingdoms once again watched with interest the outcome of the Fourth Challenge, Hades decided to hold a luncheon so that all four of the Kings could dine with their remaining Champions before the Fifth Challenge began, though at this stage Renzin was the only one left representing his father's Kingdom and thus the only Champion Depon dined with. After the Fifth Challenge, the members of the Four Kingdoms and the remaining Champions proceeded to the Summit Temple to watch as the first five Golden Spheres were set into place within the mountains's obelisk. Before proceeding on to the second phase of the Great Games, Hades, as the Underworld's host, made several announcements regarding the ascension of several of the member of the Four Kingdoms, including Depon's decision to promote Yang to the position of Lord of the Great Mountain. The gathered Royals watched the final Challenges as they took place in the observatory, but soon the Sky Kingdom's last Champion, Renzin, perished in the series of one-on-one fights. Ultimately, Jack West Jr of the Kingdom of Land remained standing, but the older members of the Kingdom of Sky were among those nodding in approval when he requested Hades allow him to bring Cerberus to him, knowing that the final Challenge was about humility, thus winning the Kingdom of Land victory in the Games. Depon and the rest of the Royals in the Sky Kingdom soon went back to the Summit Temple in order to watch Orlando receive the Mysteries while the Hydra galaxy was diverted. However, when the minotaurs suddenly turned against the Four Kingdoms, Depon, the other members of his Kingdom and the other Royals began fleeing down to the helipad in order to try and escape from the Underworld. Though the minotaurs had only wanted Dion and Zaitan, when Depon and the other Kings' guards opened fire on them, the minotaurs began attacking all the Royals indiscriminately. In the carnage, most, if not all, of the Royals from the Kingdom of Sky were killed, including Depon, though a few members may have been able to get about the one helicopter that managed to get away. The Three Secret Cities Following Depon's death in the Underworld, a successor for the title of King of Sky was soon found in the next in line of succession, Xi, as Depon had left specific instructions to make him the new King in apparent preparation for his sons demise during the Great Games. Annoyed at the disarray Jack had caused their Kingdom, as well as the others, the Kingdom of Sky soon agreed with the other Kingdoms to have the Governor of the Royal Prison of Erebus, Yago DeSaxe, hunt down Jack, the defected Hades and the rest of their friends in retaliation. The Kingdom of Sky soon got its retribution when Yago captured Hades in New York and Jack in London, who informed Xi and the other active Kings (Caldwell and Orlando Compton-Jones) during a conference call. When the Kingdom of Underworld decided to allow Dion DeSaxe to inherit his father's throne, Xi and the other two Kings attended his coronations via videolink in accordance with the Four Kingdoms' tradition that they be present for the ascension of a new King. When the time for the ritual for the Trial of the Cities at the Altar of the Cosmos arrived, Xi represented the Kingdom of Sky to witness Orlando complete the fourth trial. However, as Xi gasped upon witnessing Sphinx stab Orlando with the Sword of the Rock, he and Caldwell were killed as they were shot in the back by Cardinal Ricardo Mendoza, leaving the Kingdom of Sky in disarray and without a King once again. Members of the Kingdom of Sea Note: the following lists all members of the Four Kingdoms since their introduction, their current status within their ranks reflects the circumstances of the novel of their latest appearance. *Royals **King Kenzo Depon (formerly) **Tenzin Depon **Renzin Depon **King Xi (replacing Kenzo, formerly) *Servants **Geoffrey Yang *Great Games Champions **The Gorkha **Captain Jason Chen (forced) Goals . Trivia . Category:The Four Kingdoms Category:The Four Legendary Kingdoms Category:Faction Category:The Three Secret Cities